


A punishment fit for a Luthor

by orphan_account



Series: Supercorp fluff and smut [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Lena Luthor, Dirty Talk, Dom Kara Danvers, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, First time anal, Girl Penis Lena Luthor, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Lena Luthor, Top Kara Danvers, also top Lena and bottom Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lena misbehaves, Kara sees fit to punish her.Girl Penis Lena





	A punishment fit for a Luthor

.

 

Lena sat on the couch, shifting restlessly as she waited for Kara to come home. Flipping through the channels, she was barely aware of what she was watching. Before long, she heard the hero landing softly on their balcony. Her body tensed, heart rate picking up, and she swallowed repeatedly as she continued to stare at the screen.

She heard Kara come in, making her way through the living room to squat down in front of her, face blank. Finally tearing her eyes from the television, she looked at the blonde with a nervous smile, pretending everything was normal. Any words she might have said died in her throat when Kara remained still and silent, her expression void of emotion. She looked extra intimidating in her super suit. Releasing a shaking breath, Lena’s heart pounded and she fought the urge to shrink under her girlfriend’s heavy gaze. 

“Do you want to tell me yourself, Lena?” Kara asked quietly after several nearly unbearable moments. Lena shuddered at the raw dominance in the blonde’s tone, already growing hard in anticipation. 

“I-I touched myself… earlier…” Lena whispered shakily, bowing her head, trying to look remorseful. Oh, but she wasn’t sorry, not at all. Kara had wound her up at work and left her there, needy and alone. When she finally made it home, she was so hard it was painful. She had made herself cum over and over, screaming Kara’s name loud enough to guarantee the hero heard her. She had hoped her girlfriend would burst in and punish her then, but now was good too. 

“I heard you, all the way on the other side of town.” Kara’s eyes darkened and she stood. “You were screaming like a _whore_ , Lena. Is that what you are?” Lena bit back a quiet moan, but it didn’t go unheard. Kara smirked. “I guess that’s my answer.” 

Lena loved it when Kara spoke to her like this. It was a recent revelation, learning just how deep her occasional submissive streak ran. Kara was a wonderful lover, and she could read Lena’s needs like a book. She was sweet and gentle, until Lena did something like this, a clear and silent request for Kara to dominate her. 

“Bedroom, now. Undress and kneel.” Kara commanded, moving to the bar, turning her back to Lena. The brunette scrambled up, hurrying to do as told. In under a minute, she knelt by the bed, hands resting lightly on her thighs, head bowed. Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest and she struggled to steady her breathing. Kara making her wait for her punishment was a smart move, she realized. She had become incredibly high strung in anticipation. She fully expected to be made to wait some more, and she was right.

Several long minutes later, Kara finally entered the room, and Lena forced herself not to fidget impatiently. She would be good for Kara, now. Punishment was already a sure thing. Ears straining, she listened as the blonde slowly crossed the room, coming to a halt behind her. Goosebumps rose where Kara trailed a finger down her spine, and she could feel her breath stirring her dark hair. 

“You just couldn’t wait, could you?” Kara’s words tickled her ear, sending a flood of heat through her. Tightening her grip on her thighs, Lena shook her head softly. Kara moved to stand in front of her, and Lena was pleased to see that she was already naked. Crouching down, she took Lena’s chin in her hand, raising her head and meeting her eyes. “You’ll wait now.”

Kara grasped Lena’s hard length with her free hand, stroking lightly. Lena groaned, struggling to keep eye contact. “You’re mine, Lena. You cum when I let you cum. Is that understood?” Lena nodded frantically, blissful now that Kara was finally touching her. Sighing, the hero stood, easily pulling Lena up with her. 

“Lay down.” Kara ordered, watching as her girlfriend rushed to comply. Lying on her back in the middle of the bed, Lena waited with bated breath for the blonde’s next move. “I was in a meeting when you pulled your little stunt. It was important, but instead of hearing my boss, all I could hear was you.” Kara eased onto the bed, crawling up Lena’s body. 

She straddled her face, holding herself away from her girlfriend’s mouth. Lena looked dazedly, mesmerized by Kara’s clearly soaked pussy, reveling in the sweet smell of her arousal. She began to pant, desperate to dive in.

“I had to stand there, next to Snapper, while I listened to you pumping your cock and screaming for me like a bitch in heat.” Kara growled, glaring down at the brunette. “Now clean up the mess you made.” Finally lowering herself onto Lena’s eager tongue, she groaned. Licking broad strokes through Kara’s dripping slit, Lena happily complied. She moaned into wet folds as the blonde began to ride her face, taking what she needed. Reaching up to cup Kara’s ass, Lena wasn’t entirely surprised when her hands were batted away.

“Oh hell no!” Kara laughed mockingly. “I wasn’t touching you when you came. Why should you get to touch me?” Lena whimpered, bucking her hips. Kara’s condescending tone always _did things_ to her, and Kara knew it. She threw herself harder into her work, devouring her girlfriend’s pussy, the sounds she wrung from the blonde making her even harder. 

Kara was moving at a frantic pace now, nearly to her breaking point. Lena focused her attention on her clit as best she could as the blonde ground herself down on her tongue. Thighs clamped down around her head as Kara came, shuddering and slowing to an easy grind. Lena continued gently until Kara’s weight was suddenly gone. 

Gathering her bearings, Lena sat up against the headboard just as Kara reentered the room, laptop in hand. The blonde flopped down on the bed beside Lena, lying on her stomach and propping herself up on her elbows, beginning to type. 

Lena frowned, confused. This was a new strategy. Shuffling a bit, she waited for Kara to turn her attention back to her. After a few minutes, Lena realized that it was her move in a game she didn’t understand. Kara would ignore her until she did something to get her attention. She found herself strangely turned on by this bizarre tactic. 

“Kara?” Lena whispered, not sure how to proceed.

“Hmm?” Kara hummed distractedly, typing away. 

“Are you… _working?_ Lena realized that Kara was working on an article. 

“I have a lot to catch up on. I was too worked up to get anything done this afternoon, thanks to you.” Kara nodded, sounding bored. Lena’s stomach tightened. “Now that I’ve finally cum, I can concentrate enough to finish this for Snapper.” _Oh, she’s good!_ Lena thought. They had never talked about anything like this, but somehow Kara seemed to know that it would turn Lena into a mess. 

“Kara, please!” Lena whined. Sighing, the blonde finally looked at her, feigning irritation. 

“Lena, honestly.” She scolded. “I have to get this done. If you had just waited for me, I would already have finished. You did this to yourself.” And there it was. This was Lena’s punishment, she was sure of it now. What _this was_ , exactly, she was dying to find out. When she whimpered impatiently, Kara rolled her eyes, looking back at the screen, brow furrowed. 

“You’re not going to give me any peace, are you? How do you expect me to get anything done with you whimpering like a needy little _slut_?” Her girlfriend’s harsh words tore a moan from Lena unexpectedly, and she shuddered. Kara had never called her that before, she hadn’t expected the flood of arousal it wrought. 

She noticed Kara relax when she moaned, not having seen how tense the blonde had become. She must have been nervous about calling her that, she realized. This was all new to her too, Lena remembered. 

“Can you please be a good girl while I work?” Kara asked, still not looking at her as she continued to type. When Lena just shifted, unsure, Kara shook her head, bemused.

“Do I really need to find you something to entertain yourself with, Lena? I swear, sometimes you’re such a child.” Lena inhaled sharply, her eyes closing. It took every bit of strength she had not to just take her cock in hand and fuck her fist right now. “Just… go get the lube.” Kara muttered, sounding impatient. 

She leapt up, stumbling to the dresser, rummaging in the special drawer a moment. Quickly returning to the bed, she knelt on the bedspread, waiting for Kara to tell her what to do. She thought she caught a hint of a smile on Kara’s face, but it was gone before she could be sure.

“Get your cock nice and slick.” Kara watched with feigned disinterest as Lena filled her palm with lube. She moaned happily as her hand finally wrapped around her aching length. Slowly stroking herself and spreading the lube, Lena realized how close she was already. This game might be her favorite. Something about Kara belittling and ignoring her was insanely hot. 

“Now straddle my thighs.” Straddling Kara’s closed legs, she had an incredible view of a perfect, full ass. She fought the urge to touch her girlfriend, continuing to stroke herself as she stared. “Now, if I let you fuck yourself between my ass checks, will you let me get this done?”

“Oh, god yes!” Lena blurted. She loved Kara’s butt, though they had never done any kind of anal play. She had mentioned a desire to try something a few weeks ago, but nothing more had been said about it, and she let it go. She thought she heard Kara stifle a laugh at her enthusiasm. 

“Good. Now be quiet.” Kara began typing again, but Lena could see how wet she was, her thighs glistening. She was in awe of Kara’s ability to concentrate while she was so clearly aroused. Reaching out, she cupped full cheeks in her hands, massaging and spreading them. Seeing that puckered little asshole, she bit back a moan. Fuck, Kara’s body just drove her crazy. Shifting, she let her cock fall between spread cheeks before letting them envelope her length. 

It was, hands down, the hardest she had ever been. She watched as her cock slowly disappeared and reappeared, moaning softly. It was so fucking hot to think that while she was struggling not to cum all over Kara’s ass, the blonde was steadily typing away, ignoring her. 

She pressed Kara’s cheeks together, her strokes long and slow. She was positive she wasn’t allowed to cum yet, and she really wanted to draw this out. Besides, she wanted to make Kara feel just as desperate as she did. 

Shifting her hips a little, she began to press the tip of her cock against Kara’s asshole with every stroke. Applying more and more pressure each time, she could feel the tension rising. Kara’s steady typing slowed, becoming irregular, her breathing shallow. Lena was excited that her girlfriend was responding positively, hoping this would become a permanent part of their love life. Because she was absolutely hooked on Kara’s ass now. After only a few minutes of her slow teasing, Kara was barely typing anymore, though Lena could tell she was trying. 

“I’m done.” Kara declared, moving to close the laptop. Lena was pleased to see a screen full of nonsense before Kara could hide it. The blonde had been mashing together random letters, only pretending to work. Lena smirked, happy with herself. Until Kara looked back, raising a dangerous brow when she saw the brunette’s expression. Quickly wiping the smirk off her face, Lena smiled sweetly. 

“Get on your back.” Kara growled. Lena was elated to see the need burning in Kara’s eyes. It was a sure sign that the teasing was about to end. Laying back, she watched as the blonde straddled her hips. “Let me hear you.” Kara ordered, immediately sinking down on her throbbing cock. She couldn’t have kept quiet if she wanted to, groaning in unison with the blonde. 

It was worth the wait. Kara was hot and tight around her, so wet she took Lena’s thick length easily. She began riding hard and fast without a hint of hesitation, and Lena’s eyes rolled back in her head. She released a string of curses, moans, and praise as Kara pounded down on her. 

She held back her orgasm, lip mangled between her teeth, contemplating whether she should to beg to cum, or just cum and beg for forgiveness. Before she reached a decision, Kara began to clamp down, making an animalistic sound, somewhere between a growl and a ragged moan. 

“Cum, Lena.” Kara barked at the brunette. Lena let go, cumming hard with a grateful shout. The blonde came immediately after, the tightening grip around her cock making Lena lose her mind.   
She was still recovering, panting heavily when Kara switched positions. Now she straddled Lena backwards, and the brunette grinned happily. Kara began grinding her ass down on her cock, and Lena propped herself up, staring wide eyed. The blonde looked back, moaning when she saw her girlfriend watching so intently. 

After a little more teasing, Kara’s pussy sank back down on her cock, and she reached back to spread her cheeks as she rode. It was the perfect view, and Lena couldn’t look away.

“You’re dying to sink your cock into my ass, aren’t you baby?” Kara asked, breathless. Lena whined, nodding helplessly. Kara slowed her movements, rolling her hips in a smooth, easy motion. “Then beg for it.” Lena moaned, knowing Kara wouldn’t have her beg if she wasn’t going to say yes. 

“Jesus, _please_ Kara…” Lena pleaded, heart hammering. Kara scoffed, clearly not impressed. She lifted off Lena enough for her cock to slip out before grinding her ass down on it again. “Please, I want to fill you up so bad it hurts… please, _please_ let me fuck your ass, darling, I promise I’ll be good-”

“You want to fuck _me_?” Kara interjected, making her pause. Generally, when Lena was submissive, Kara “fucked herself” on her dick. It was a peculiar specification, but basically they had decided whoever was most dominant did the fucking. 

“I… yes.” Lena realized that what she really wanted right now was to climb on top of Kara and fuck her ruthlessly until they both passed out. They looked at each other in thoughtful silence for a few moments. Sometimes Lena was feeling particularly submissive, sometimes especially dominant, but she had never changed moods in the middle of a scene before. Kara just liked sex with Lena, top or bottom was irrelevant, which was great. 

“You’re really into this, aren’t you baby?” Kara asked sweetly, dominant façade gone. Climbing off Lena, she turned and leaned down, kissing her girlfriend softly. “Me too. No more scenes ok? How about…” the blonde propped herself on her hands and knees, her smile turning wicked, “…we stop playing games and you just come fuck my ass?” 

Lena growled, kneeling behind her girlfriend in a flash. Happy to finally be able to touch the blonde, she peppered kisses down her back before finding the lube. She made sure her length was covered in it before hesitating. 

“Should I… do you need my fingers, first?” Lena wasn’t sure if she should stretch Kara out first or what. 

“It won’t hurt me, baby.” Kara reassured her, and Lena silently thanked God for alien biology. Unwilling to wait any longer, she lined up with the hero’s little hole, slowly pressing forward. 

“ _FUCK!_ ” Lena moaned, holding her breath as she began to sink in. She hadn’t imagined Kara would be _this_ tight. 

“Rao, Lena, you’re so _big!_ ” Kara whimpered, backing up on her dick. When her full length finally filled the blonde, she let her breath out, shaking slightly with the need to cum already. “I feel so _full!_ ” Kara keened as Lena pulled her up to kneel so she sat partially on her lap. She wrapped her arms around the blonde, cupping one breast and circling her clit.

“Does it feel good, love?” Lena nipped at Kara’s shoulder. “Do you like having my cock deep in your ass, stretching you out like this?” She smirked when her girlfriend could only nod, whimpering. She began to move, drawing back and slowly pressing inside, determined to make this last. 

Kara, however, didn’t seem to want slow. She began bouncing on her dick, trying (and succeeding) to take Lena deeper, faster. Relenting, the brunette flicked over Kara’s clit faster, slamming into her ass harder. They filled the air with breathless moans and shouted curses as they both came, entirely too quickly. 

Lena kept moving through her orgasm, shaking her head in her refusal to be finished so soon. This was just too damn good. Fortunately Kara seemed to be of a similar mindset, slamming herself down hard enough to jar Lena a bit. The brunette pounded up into her tight ass, her hand filling with silky blonde tresses and roughly tugging Kara’s head back. 

“Oh, _fuck…_ Lena, I want more.” Kara begged, “I need you in my pussy too…” Lena groaned, her fingers leaving the blonde’s clit, three slamming into her core. Kara screamed, breaking into garbled Kryptonian and bucking her hips wildly. 

Lena was near bursting, overwhelmed by the intensity of the moment. She was filling Kara to the brim, pounding into her as hard as she could, her breathing becoming ragged. She felt Kara’s cunt fluttering around her fingers, the blonde’s movements becoming uncoordinated and desperate. As soon as Kara cried out her release, Lena thrust in as deep as she could get, filling her girlfriend’s ass with hot cum. 

They let themselves fall sideways, collapsing on the bed, panting. Lena held Kara tightly, back to front as they caught their breath. 

“That was, I can’t even… fuck, I love you Kar.” Lena gasped out, tucking her face into the blonde’s neck.

“I know, I can’t either.” Kara reached back, stroking her girlfriend’s hair lovingly. “I love you too, baby.” 

“So, I think I learned my lesson.” 

“Huh?” Kara’s brow furrowed, confused.

“About touching myself…” 

“Oh, right.” Kara laughed at the reminder of how this had started. She jokingly became serious; using her dominant voice, “Well then, tell me what you learned about touching yourself when I’m not here, Lena.” 

 

“Do it.” Lena said seriously. 

 

 

:)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, thanks for reading. Let me know what you think so I can give you what you want! Love ya'll:) 
> 
> Accepting prompts


End file.
